SummerTime Sadness
by AssassinOfMidnight
Summary: Join Ezio meet Midnight... a mysterious, one of a kind woman who changes his life forever. Review, Favourite or Follow if you enjoy! Not sure when I'll be able to update but I'll try if you like it! Midnight. S xx
1. Chapter 1

_SummerTime Sadness_

**Hi Midnight here in her first adventure in Italia! I know some parts wont make sense but this is my mind, and my mind is so weird I think I should be in a mental asylum... Anyways to the people that read this ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer - I dont own Assassins Creed... To my sadness...**

**Proluge**

It was Summer in Italy which reminded Ezio of his dear brother Federico, who he would climb and run freely in the sunrays without a care in the world with... He missed those days. Petruccio would ask them to collect the feathers they came across in their endeavors for him to do his mother knows what... He never found out what they were for which upset him greatly, the last sparking idea that he never got to carry out. Ezio just got more upset with himself about not being able to save them. Then he thought of his father, would he be happy with what he'd done to avenge him? Was he glad Ezio took after his dangerous job? Did he regret his son becoming a murderer? These where the questions Ezio never thought he'd find the awnsers to... Until he met her.

**? POV**

I ran along the rooftops kicking myself as I knew how he would to follow me. I mean how unlikely was it for another hooded figure to be runnning along rooves expertly ( Though i do say so myself ) like a feline creature slinking gracefully but effictively along the roof. 'Very unlikely' I said to myself, wondering a little about how his face of suprise might look when he found out the hooded figure was a woman... 'Shit' I thought as she heard ever closer footsteps coming closer by the second. He was fast, but I was faster as I picked up the pace doing a flip as I jumped into a roof garden but sprinted off up a wall to get away from my persuer. I was lucky to know my way around this city like the back of my hand, or I might've foolishly ran into a dead end or climb up an insanely high building then realise I had no where to jump to. "GET BACK HERE YOU ASSASSINO!" I heard as I ran through a guarded church balcony. I grinned wickeldy at the thought of a fight but I then remembered my persuer would make it to easy to be fun. I dodged two arrows in fast, elegant movements, knocking the crossbow out of one of their hands when I kicked him in the shoulder hard enough to cause a sharp pain. I laughed as a pained grunt came from behind me as I turned to face Ezio, the shocked look on his face as he heard my feminen laughter break through the howl of pain coming from the guard was pricless. "Ezio Auditore... You should see your face!"

**Ezio POV**

I was stunned. I never thought a woman could have such a boyish profecion like an assassin. She had such a light accent which I hadn't heard before from anyone else, it was stuningly attractive, all I could see of her face was thin but plump lips with a wickedly sexy grin set on them, and a scar like a claw mark down from her nose to the left side of her chin, slightly crossing her lips. As I tried to get a better look at her eyes to paint a memory serving picture, a guard decided to shout "GET THEM!" in a scared but angry tone. I didn't have time for this, I needed to get this arrow out of my arm but I had a powerful feeling to follow this woman. But when I looked back at her two throwing knives left her hands and buried themselves in the guards necks, leaving them to slump to the ground and choke on their own blood, as one jumped at her she stabbed him effortlessly with a poison dart causing him to stumble sideways over the short railing of the building, plummeting two storys down. With a thud and screams of horror from witnesses, he was dead. The last one decided to shoot another arrow at me but paying attention I dodged and stabbed the mother fucker in the throat with his own arrow ( Smosh AC3 song reference ) by then she had fled and I just saw her jump down majestically into a pile of cherry blossom on the streets. I chased after her before seeing her climb back up a bell tower and ejected herself onto a pigeon coop, thats when I realised if she carried on in the same direction she would be right at Leonardo's workshop. My stomach dropped as I thought of the possabilitys. She may kill him, or she might be a friend... That deemed unlikely. Leonardo was the bestest friend anyone could ever have, he was the only one he could trust fully in this troubling dilema and if he were to die I would feel even more alone than I am now. I sprinted not caring how much my arm ached around the arrow lodged in it... Atleast Leonardo could help him with his arm after.

**? POV**

I ran with a hope of losing him, it was a mistake to bump into him like aswell. Either he knew I would be there, or he was heading to Leonardo's aswell. I knew they were close friends but I trusted him aswell... He's like the father I never had. He had collected supplies for me to pick up as I cannot be in public often as Im busy looking after them or killing the fuckers who made them in their state. I felt sorry for them but at the same time I wanted them to find somewhere else to stay but I couldn't bring myself to do it. After all they've been through they deserve time to get used to life in hiding. 'He's following you' I told myself as my acute hearing heard footsteps atleast 10 feet away, so I jumped onto a small shack causing it to shake before climbing halfway up a villa only to back eject towards the building close to Leonardo's workshop. When I got there I checked for Ezio, I saw him in a haystack... 'I hope he realises I have Eagle senses to' I smiled to myself as I knocked on the window before entering, looking forward to Leonardo to reply with his loving, fatherly way towards me, full of hospitality as always.

**Ezio POV**

My arm hurt like crazy as I felt bits of hay digging into my wound as I slyly watched her knock and step into the window of Leo's workshop. I growled and jumped out the haystack as he heard a bang from the house, I panicked and scaled the wall as fast as my legs and arms would carry me towards the window as I leapt in, drew my hidden blades and pinned her to a wall, blade to her neck. I heard a smash of a glass and a yelp from Leonardo as I grabbed and pinned her but I didn't care, Leo's safety mattered most as I snarled at her... All she replied me with was a devilishly hot smirk and a small laugh. "What do you want with Leonardo?!" I growled as the scared whining noise came from Leonardo and a small giggle came from the woman. "ENOUGH!" Leonardo shouted at me and her, sounding rather annoyed at my actions. "But she was intru..." I trailed off as Leonardo came over to the woman, forced me to release her from my grip and hugged her softly, apologising for my sudden outburst. "Clean this up, NOW," he said through gritted teeth to me, pointing at a mess of shattered glass and spilled wine as he still held the woman in his arms like she was a lover of a friend with benefits. "Mi dispiace Midnight..." By the time he said the name my mind blanked and I thought of the letter in my fathers chest from when he was to be hung. It had said at the bottom in small writing only the Eagle sense would show 'Midnight will come when all else fails' he now understood what that ment, understood that maybe this was the Midnight his fathers letter talked about. "Ezio? EZIO!?" a panicked Leonardo cried as I realised I'd collapsed. He'd also noticed the arrow sticking out the back of my arm. "Dio Mio Ezio let me treat this, you can clean up later!" He rushed as he dragged me towards the table. He heard a laugh from the doorway of the room, a thank you and goodbye also before the lack of blood from my arm wound was finally taking its toll on my mind and body causing me to hang limp from Leonardo's grip. On and off came Leo's voice talking about who she was, I tried to listen as much as possible as my mind felt weak. "She's like a daughter to... I collect supplies for ... Better not say who but she'll tell... She's an Assassin like... Templars attacked me when you were... She saved me from them... Don't apologise lets fix... Mio dio I hope you're..." My ears didn't seem to want to function anymore but I knew as soon as I was fixed I would follow this 'Asssassin' and find out more.

**Midnight POV**

I'd have to curse Leonardo later for reavealing my name to Ezio. But now I had more important things in mind, like what to do about those feathers I'd promised to get... 'I'll have to get them now' I thought, as I saw a nest near a rooftop garden, I hid my supplies in a haystack and climbed up towards the nest stopping on a ledge to wipe the sweat from my forehead, I never realised how hot it was in Summer until I came to Venice. I reached the nest seconds later collecting five long, slender eagle feathers and two small, fluffy pigeon feathers. 'He'll be pleased with this' I thought to myself, taking care not to bend or ruffle the feathers as I placed them in my pouch. I couldn't wait to tell them I'd finally met Ezio and would take him to them soon... Just thinking of the delight on their faces as I slowly climbed down, knowing it wasted time but these feathers had to be perfect for satisfaction. 'He's tracking me' I though panicking as I saw a blue figure near the haystack with my supplies in. 'Why does Leonardo have to be so fast a dressing wounds' I thought. It'd taken half an hour but still that was a lot faster than a doctor. I'd switched to Eagle sense when I climbed down to check for guards, not expecting this, but what to do was the main question. He was about to check the haystack when he must've seen my figure in the sense as I stepped out casually blending as soon as he started towards me. He looked lost for a second until he saw my cape flash out the side of the crowd I'd concealed myself in. I made a break fo the haystack grabbing my things as Ezio grabbed my arm. "I see you've met Leonardo little Miss Assassino " He asked a slight smirk playing his lips. I grinned changing my act to seductive to persuade him to follow. It was better not to keep it from him any longer.

**Ezio POV**

"I'll tell you everything... But not here," she replied, outrageously flirting at me with a seductive smile on her lushious looking lips. "Follow me," she purred tracing my jaw line with her delicate fingers, enticing me to follow. I thought to myself it was most likely a trap, just to get at me but... Dayum was this woman a charmer. I grinned mischeviously at her, causing her tan cheeks to go a light pink. 'I still got it' I thought to myself devilishly, as I followed her down alley after alley. I kept a playful smirk on my face, acting unaware to her seductive trickery when I knew truthfully what she planned... Well atleast I thought . She led me through alleys and streets, always hiding in the crowds, until we got to stables just outside Venezia. "I trust you have a horse?" She purred, mounting onto a pitch black mare attaching all her supplys to its saddle. I nodded, whistling to attract my powerful, snow white stallion towards us. I mounted giving her a 'Mines better than your's look' that made her giggle a little, most likely rolling her eyes under her hood which I still hadn't seen. She shouted, her horse flying ahead towards the mountains. I took off trying to match her speed but it deemed impossible. Her mare sprinted with ease as my stallion tried his hardest to catch up only mere metres behind her. She took me to an abandoned building in the mountains which led me to curiosty. 'Why would she bring me here' I asked myself as she dismounted causing me to do the same. She put down the supplys in a barrel, closing it behind her as she entered the wreckage with a the biggest turn-on smirk I'd ever seen. My mind begged me to follow her, so I agreed and moved cautiously into the wreck of a building. "As you know Im Midnight and I have many things to tell you," she explained a small smile with a look of regret on her face as she stopped in the middle of the destroyed room with remains of furniture and ceiling. "Summer always saddens me, as they tell me about how you still think them dead, dieing years ago at this time of year," she continued... 'Wait what?!' I thought, unsure of what she knew. "Im sorry I kept it from you for so long Ezio..."

**Thanks for reading! Every Favorite, Follow and review is appreciated, hope you like!**

Midnight. S


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Sorry for no update for about a month but schools been pretty hardcore. Well I'm not gonna babble so here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothing apart from Midnight.**

* * *

**Midnight POV**

I watched as confusion and shock crossed over Ezio's face. He obviously wondered how much I knew but he would find out in a minute as I made an eagle screech and gave a guilty smile to him._ 'I hope he isn't mad' _I thought as he looked even more confused at the small thudding of footsteps above him. He looked up but saw what I always saw. Blackness. I hoped he wouldn't hate me for hiding but what did he expect? I couldn't just trundle in, give them to him and just leave.

Well this was a risk I took, and I'm willing to pay the price.

**Ezio POV**

I was confused about what she was talking about but I had little time to ponder as soon after she'd finished she made a loud eagle screech and given me a small smile... Was that guilt on her lips? That just confused me further, until I heard small thudding footsteps above me but all I could see was three silhouettes in the darkness. I squinted to try to see better but by the time my eyes had adjusted the figures had gone. "They are excited to see you again Ezio," Midnight said matter of factly like she knew their emotions... _'I'll have to question her further la...'_

My shoulders were grabbed and a sweep kick knocked me off my feet. I swiped above me but missed by about an inch as I was pinned to the floor by three hooded figures who clearly knew what they were doing. "Ha ha! I'm still better than you Ezio!" One of the hooded men jeered... Wait a minute... "Federico?" I questioned as the smirk I once knew became plastered onto one of my holders face. I looked at the other people as warm smiles met me from remembered faces. "I want an explanation now!" I almost snarled at Midnight as I glared at her sheepish face. I thought of all my hatred towards the woman who kept my lost family from me this whole time. "Woah calm down son, it's not her fault. Quite the contrary actually," My father said, trying to calm my frazzled emotions but I could never stop myself from what rushed over me. Drowning my senses of forgiveness as I pushed my family members off me.

**Midnight POV**

_'Uh oh' _I thought as Ezio threw of his brothers and father and jumped towards me to tackle. I swiftly dodged and jumped back to dodge his rage fuelled swipes. "Stop Ezio! She's not like any normal opponent!" I heard Petruccio shout but Ezio obviously ignored him as he continued to swipe at me. _'Okay you asked for it' _I thought as I put my hands in front of me. A big red orb formed around me as Ezio lunged once more. His expression was priceless as he tried to stop himself but couldn't stop from flying towards me. He hit the orb and rebounded almost as fast as he came towards me, flying at least 10 meters from where I stood before hitting the ground with a crash as a wood pile toppled onto his paralysed form.

"Uhm... Sorry I guess?" I started as he looked at me with wide eyes from under the wooden planks that had collapsed on top of him. "WITCH! SHE'S A DEMON! KILL HER!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, echoing of the stone walls as he repeatedly shouted 'witch' and 'demon' at me. _'For fucks sake' _I thought as my head started to ache from all his shouting and wailing. "Boys, can you please shut him up and take him upstairs," I groaned, rubbing my throbbing temple as the men sighed and picked up a frightened looking Ezio and slowly made their way up the supporter beams towards our living quarters. _'Well, this will be fun to explain' _I sighed as Ezio's shouts stopped completely.

I went out to get my supply's from the barrel but something soaring high above me caught my attention. I peered upwards to see Salire circling above me which made me smile as I hadn't seen him for a few days. He wasn't my pet, just a friend or my spirit animal which I believed him to be. I didn't force him to stay with me, he just followed and helped me in desperate circumstances which is what a friend should do He left occasionally to hunt and whatnot but otherwise he was always close by. He was even a vulnerable species of bird so I treasured him as a true friend as It wasn't often I saw another Greater Spotted eagle. His markings also intrigued me as he was closer to black than dark brown with a small white spots dotting his under wings. Another reason I believed him to be my spirit animal was the scar from the tip of my nose to the left edge of my chin was the perfect groove for his claws to fit. Call me superstitious but, what can I say really.

He screeched before landing on my shoulder and nipping my hood as a friendly gesture he always did, looking interested in the small container which contained the meats the boys and I had to share. "Not for you my friend, I'm sure if there's any spare you'll get them," I cooed as I scratched under his chin which earned me a satisfied kind of squawk. "We have another Auditore in our midst but I'm saddened to say that the others might leave to go with him soon," I sighed. I'd miss them a lot. They were the only people that knew of my powers and that I could trust fully, as I'd saved them from their fates at the gallows I promised to tell them everything that was going on. Salire gave a small sigh as if to say he'd miss them two but on the plus side I'd have to pay Leo less for supply's. "Hey help me with these?" I asked as the eagle gave a small nod, grabbed the string of one of the smaller boxes in his beak before flying up and into the third story window. I giggled as I heard another frightened yell and slightly after bellowing laughter from the Auditores. I was going to miss them when they were gone.

**Ezio POV**

I admit, I was rather jumpy after Midnight did that... Whatever it was, and when an eagle flew in with a box dangling from its beak I jumped a little but I wasn't scared. Definitely not scared. Most of the high points of Italy had eagles but this one came in as quick as it went out, dropping the small box on Petruccios lap. "I wonder if she got my feathers," He said as he opened the box. "Herbs," he commented before placing the box with some other big ones by a small section of the room with a thin slate flooring, containing what looked like a camp fire. The rest of the room was plain wood walls but a small section was cut off from the open room by a single door. At the far right of the room were three beds big enough for each of his family members, and at the foot of each bed was a small chest. A two seater lounge chair was in the middle of the room with a small table in front with small piles of papers of who knows what on them. In the corner of the room was a slightly larger dining table with four chairs around it and a vase with some wild flowers in to top it all off. The room was small considering how much the four had managed to fit in with enough space to move around but otherwise it was a cosy living space which everyone seemed content with.

I was still paralysed by the strange orb Midnight had made but I was starting to ache from the uncomfortable position I was in and I also wished to say sorry to her as my father had told me that without her they wouldn't be here now as she was the one that saved them. He said that she had slipped in three tiny green orbs and instructed them to swallow them. The orbs had kept the rope from tightening around their throats and made sure that they could still breathe. After the guards deemed them dead and I had fled, she came in cut the ropes and escaped leaving no witnesses and fake body's so no one would suspect anything. I was so thankful that they were alive and well and I felt awfully guilty for trying to hurt her so It was a must for me to apologise.

Again the eagle flew in perching itself on the back of Federico's chair and pecking at his head. "Al right I'll help! Just stop pecking me!" He huffed which made my father and brother chuckle. He walked over to the window and lowered what seemed like a winch towards the ground. By then I'd started to be able to move but I ached all over. Right about now felt like the perfect time to have a small sleep. I was content within the fact I had the rest of my family back and that I could trust this new woman, and to be rather honest, she was a rather beautiful woman at that. Even her scar went well with the rest of her features unlike my own. I smiled slightly as my eye lids slowly slid closed as I fell into a happy slumber.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! All favourites, follows and reviews are appreciated! **

**Midnight. S xx**


End file.
